


Particularly Loquacious

by Raven_Knight



Series: 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge - Multifandom [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Hermione/Draco is one-sided, Romance, set during Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Knight/pseuds/Raven_Knight
Summary: Hermione studies in the library while Viktor watches with interest. He's not the only one interesting in what she's doing.





	Particularly Loquacious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This piece, archived at Archive of Our Own (Ao3), is purely a non-commercial work of fiction from which I am not profiting in any way. This work may not be reproduced, archived, or redistributed by any means and/or in any format without prior written permission from me. Permission may be obtained by contacting me at r4v3n.kn1ght@gmail.com. 
> 
> This series of oneshots belong to the 2018 Autumn OTP Challenge, though I have done away with the OTP part of it and focus instead on either romantic ships I ship or platonic relationships that fit the prompt given. This oneshot is in response to prompt #24: Book Day. ~ RK

**Particularly Loquacious**  
**By  
** **Raven Knight**

“What are you reading, Granger?” Hermione froze at the insincere question from the boy standing to her right. She could practically feel him leaning forward nosily to look at the three large tomes lying open on the library table.

“None of your business, Malf—”

“Obviously nothing as no one can possibly read three books at once.” The smugness in his voice sparked her temper.

She turned in her chair to pin him with a disingenuous smile. “Since you can’t even read one book at a time, it’s remarkable you ever earn even an A in one exam at all.”

Draco Malfoy visibly bristled, fingers furiously clutching the book tucked under his arm. “How dare you talk to me like that, you overachieving little—”

An oversized, ancient tome slammed onto the table. “Here is other book, Hermy-own-ninny.” The student from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum, seated himself across the table from Hermione and nudged the gigantic book closer to her.

“Thank you, Viktor.”

Draco stared at their interaction in utter confusion, the emotion morphing into displeasure the longer he observed and concluded that Krum had some kind of genuine friendliness for Granger. When he looked to Krum, he drew back unconsciously as he found himself the recipient of a particularly unfriendly glare. “Something I can do for you, Krum?” he asked, trying to salvage the confrontation to his control.

“Yes, leave her alone.” Viktor nodded towards the open books. “It is book day.” It took Draco a moment to understand he meant Library Day. “Study time for Hermy-own-ninny.” Draco struggled not to laugh at that pronunciation for fear of Krum cursing him where he stood. “Go away from her.”

Dismissed. Viktor Krum had just dismissed Draco Malfoy from his company…for Hermione Granger!? He tilted his head questioningly at Krum, but received another hostile glare. Fuming, Draco turned and stalked to a table in clear view of theirs, sat down, and flipped his book to a random page. He no longer had any intention to read it, as his attention and fury focused on the Gryffindor and Durmstrang a few tables down.

Viktor tore his irritated, aggressive gaze from Draco when Hermione spoke to him. “Thank you for that, but I could handle Malfoy on my own.” Viktor’s demeanor softened. He hadn’t intended to charge in as her protector. He hadn’t known her long, but he did know that she could easily hold her own in a confrontation – verbal or magical. She didn’t need a protector.

“Yes, but he is inte—inner—”

“Interrupting,” Hermione coached gently.

He nodded sharply and continued without attempting the word again. “You and rude to you and me.”

“You? How was he rude to you?” She flipped a page and made a quick note on the parchment in front of her.

“He stop you studying. I like to watch.” Viktor looked at the table edge closest to his side of the table. “I like intelligent girl.”

Hermione looked up and saw the faint red coloring his face. Viktor Krum was blushing. She smiled. “Thank you, Viktor.”

He cleared his throat and looked up. When he saw that she wasn’t studying and instead stared at him, he gestured loosely to the open books. “Please,” he encouraged. “Study books.”

Hermione shook her head, her smile growing, and continued her research for her assignment. Enchanted, Viktor watched her raptly. As did Draco, though rage colored his observation. His book lay forgotten in front of him, unable as he was to read even that one book at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think! Always eager to hear from you! ~ RK


End file.
